But I'm Still Here
by magalovic
Summary: AU-Eclipse Edward and Bella love each other, but for Edward and his family to leave her again, what will this do to Bella. Will she finally move on to the most unsuspected person? Who's working for the most vile vampire out there? To also go to college?
1. Chapter 1 Final

**Ok so this is my 2nd attempt at a fanfic......I have to thank my beta Cullen818, she's amazing! Thanks for your help. Now I have to say that I have an interesting story to tell, I hope y'all like it! It begins as Bella and Edward but then changes to Bella and Riley, and though I am completely team Edward, this is a different spin on things. It is based off Eclipse continuing from there. I always reccomend Reviews, because they completely motivate me!**

_Things I do not own: Twilight and Stephenie Meyer, oh how envious I am._

_Things I do own: My own personal Emmett, my man, I swear he is just like him, and my personal Alice, she helped with the idea of my story and I have to thank her somehow!~Jac_

* * *

I wanted to remind myself of what happened, how it happened, and why it happened to me. Everyday for the three months, I would walk to the kitchen where the back door was. I would test my emotional state of myself to see how much I could handle; I would slide down at the kitchen table and contemplate what my next step would be. Since I was going to be starting college in just a couple of days I wanted to make sure that I could handle it alone. What else would I expect, nonetheless?

I have gotten to the point to get up and go to the counter and pull open that top drawer and leave a non-evidencial note saying I was going to the store, or to the library, whatever I know would not make Charlie feel at all nervous. If he knew that he left again, he would have wanted posters up and around the town so fast, he wouldn't even know what happened.

Today was a good day to say the least. I actually walked over to the back door, before leaving a note for Charlie and placed my shaking hand on the doorknob to twist and pull towards myself. I very slowly began walking out to the backyard. I took a deep breath, which I didn't even realize I was holding at the moment and started moving. At the moment, I felt like my legs had a mind of their own, moving at their own will.

I came to the tree line of which the terrain would convert over to trees and deep forest floor. I took another unknown breath that I holding and continued to walk forward on the same trail that at one time walked with _someone_ else.

So many emotions ran through me at that exact moment: rage, anxiety, sadness, and love. None of which would bring _him_ back to me. I tried to run through the events leading up to this point in my life that took _him_ away from me _again_.

_Flashback:_

_"Bella I need to talk to you alone, would you care to take a walk with me?" Edward asked while extending his arm out to take me hand, which I gratefully accepted._

_"Of course is everything ok?" I offered as we strolled do the walk into the street._

_"Why wouldn't it be?" He explained while gazing into my eyes with as much love as her could show with them. "I just feel like being alone with you and Charlie will be home soon." _

_"Oh, well I don't see a problem with that then lets go" I answered as we were reaching the street to walk more. _

_We began walking down the street in front of the house. Casually, he at his human pace, and me as being human walked at a normal pace. I took in the scenery around us, the beginning of the woods just a few feet away and the all the homes that lined either side of the road. I would try and sneak a look at him and notice he was staring blankly into the abyss that was the world. _

_For the last couple of weeks, I could tell that he was pulling further and further away from me. I kept reassuring myself that everything would be fine and he wouldn't leave me again. I know I have been pushing our relationship to move to the next step physically and I know he didn't want to hurt and go beyond his control, but something didn't feel right. _

_"Let's go this way" He stated as he began tugging on my hand to pull me in a different direction that appeared to be leading into a wooded area. _

_We turned to start heading towards a more wooded area, more into a more trailed area. He kept his arm around my waist and held me tight; making sure that my famous clumsiness wouldn't play into wherever we were going. _

_I noticed that the trail was starting to disappear, as we were walking on the damp forest floor. _

_"Where are we going Edward?" I said with a shaky voice, I knew something was wrong; by the way he didn't look at me while he spoke. _

_"I found a lovely little place back here, where we can sit and be comfortable and safe." He claimed, but I knew something was wrong, because the last time that he brought me into the woods, he was leaving me and told me that he didn't want me anymore and didn't love me. That couldn't be true this time because he knew what he was putting me through, why would he do it again?_

_"Oh,... well alright then." I voice was breaking down more now, and I could tell that he knew it. He was refusing to look at me face to face, like he was contemplating something, or trying to hide something from me. _

_He loosely released his hold on my waist and slowly let his hand graze my lower back, and it sent shivers down my spine with the electricity we omit to one another. I shuddered. _

_"Are you ok? Are you cold?" He asked as he cupped my face with his hands, staring intently at me trying to reassure me, or what appeared to be himself, held so much sadness in his eyes that I didn't understand what was going on. _

_"No, I'm fine." I answered back._

_"Here take a seat" He offered towards the broken down trees that had lain all around us. I gladly complied and sat down on the tree trunk that had it final resting place among the forest floor among the insects and animals that have inhabited it. _

_He slowly sat down beside me never leaving my gaze, I slowly started to blush, he smiled back and I could tell that it didn't reach his eyes. _

_"You look beautiful." He said, but yet the comment didn't reach him fully as he said, as if he was saying it to make me feel better about what was to come next._

_"Thank you" I complied back. _

_"Your welcome, love."_

_We sat there in a comfortable silence, knowing that we didn't have to speak to know what was going on. _

_"What's this all about?" I calmly asked._

_"What do you mean?" He calmly stated back, but yet I could feel the tension in the air begin to rise, and something was coming I could feel it._

_"Why are we here?"_

_"I thought it would be nice to bring you someone where you felt comfortable, are you not, we can go somewhere else if you would like, love." _

_"No, I'm fine." I answered truthfully as possible. _

_"I wanted to talk to you about something if that is ok." _

_"Of course." I answered back, hoping that this wasn't going to go as I hoped I just wanted to keep myself calm, like the calm before the storm._

_"Well,...I don't know where to star; I'm actually for a loss of words." He said._

_"Seriously?" _

_"Yes." He said as he turned towards me and his brow furrowed from my reaction. _

_"Yes Bella, I want to talk to you and I am trying to find the right way to say this." He advised with an authoritative tone about him that made me cringe when he said it that way. _

_I immediately jumped up to stand, because you never start a conversation like this and have a small inkling on what could possibly happen next. _

_"Bella....."_

_"No." _

_"Wait, let me explain."_

_"No."_

_"Why not." _

_"You want to leave me don't you?"_

_"..." He paused, he was turning more towards me now, and I could feel the anger building up in me like a bubble, and I wasn't sure that I could hold onto it any longer, if he really was going to leave me._

_"DON'T YOU!" I yelled, I had anger coursing through my veins and I couldn't hold back any more. I clenched my fists and in a tremendous speed I pulled back my arm and swung. Hard. "OW." I realized that what I had just done was a huge mistake as my hand landed with a loud smack against his chest._

_"Damn, Bella, I told you that you would just get hurt if you did that, don't you want an explanation?" He stated back at me, but the way I yelled back at him I good see him cringe from the venom in my words._

_"I don't think I could accept anything you say to me right now." _

_"Bella, please."_

_"Please,...you actually asking politely to break up with me, are you serious?"_

_"Bella wait."_

_"No."_

_"I love you if that means anything."_

_"No."_

_"Do you love me?"_

_"You know I love you, but why would you do this, now?" I spat back, hoping that he would change his mind. I couldn't handle this, not now not like this._

_"Because I can't handle this anymore, I need to go away for a little while and deal with some things." He said._

_"What DO YOU have to deal with and not include me on?"_

_"You won't be safe."_

_"I am always safe when I am with you, what makes you think that I won't be if I go with you."_

_"Bella, you have to understand, I can't risk losing you, so I am not going to take you with me." _

_"WHAT THE FUCK!"_

_"Bella....please calm down." _

_"I will not calm the fuck down. You're leaving and obviously that's that." I yelled back, hoping that he would notice how messed up this was that he would actually do this again to me. I felt the knives repeating the process to my heart that I had felt a year ago and it was all because of him._

_"Bella when I am done I will come find you and we can be together again."_

_"Bullshit."_

_"Bella please...understand, I love you and always will."_

_"Bullshit."_

_"Bella,...you don't know what you are saying, I know you love me."_

_He stood up to come close to me, to embrace me as I took a few steps back._

_"Bella, what are you doing?"_

_"I can't touch you, not like this."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"EDWARD, your breaking up with me, and you want to touch me? Embrace me it doesn't work like that." I said with anger behind the words I spoke, letting him know how I felt about all of this. "You have no right."_

_"But ...Bella."_

_"NO!" I screamed, hoping that I would shake him to the core, of how much he was actually hurting me. I began to feel the wetness rolling down my face; I hadn't realized that they had started to fall. _

_Edward took another step forward and as before I took another step back. _

_"Bella please, I want to be close to you before I leave."_

_"NO! If you want to leave me, leave it like this, with you hurting me, like last time, so I can bottle that anger up and when the time comes that you ever come back to me, I will let you have like there is no tomorrow." I said back, but sadness had overcome me now, so there was no passion behind my words._

_He began taking another step towards me and I froze, his face was inches from mine, his gaze burning into mine, all the way to the core. I couldn't move, as I started to feel that all too familiar fog developed all around me. He was dazzling me._

_He slowly slid his hands up from my lower back and embraced me tightly. He lowered his face so that we were eye level and blew his breath in my face; I inhaled his intoxicating scent that always reminded me why I always stood by him with all the love that I could give him. _

_He pressed his forehead against mine. I shuddered from the touch. I still felt the tears strolling down my face and I tried to contain myself from trying to slap him, knowing that I would end up hurting myself in the end. At this point if I did, I didn't even care. I knew he was playing dirty._

_He lowered his face more and lightly brushed his lips against mine. I needed more. I slowly raised my hands to bring them up and wrapped them around his neck. He began to pull me tighter, as if for dear life. _

_I pulled him back towards me; I had to have more of him. I began to kiss him again, but with more urgency. He could tell how much I wanted it and returned the favor, with more urgency. I slid my tongue out, hoping this time since it would end up being the last; began sliding it back and forth a crossed his bottom lip hoping that he would grant me entrance. As usual he didn't._

_He began to pull away, but instead he lowered his head and began nuzzling my neck. I hoped that he would do more, but nothing else happened. I could hear the low growl building from him in frustration. So I pulled back_.

_"What is wrong with you?" I yelled at him, all the rage was back and taking over._

_"Wh-What?" He came back at me, but seemed dazed by my sudden impute from what just happened. _

_"Why would you do that to me, then pull away when I want more?"_

_"Bella, I can't"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD!"_

_"I'm sorry." He said, as he began to hang his head in the shame that he has brought me now. _

_"Edward I want you to leave, NOW."_

_"But, Bella, I want to explain somethi-" He said, and then I abruptly cut him off. "NO! Just go, I can't deal with this anymore." _

_"BELLA! Stop interrupting me, I want to tell why I am leaving." He yelled back, with anger full in his voice as he looked back up to me, meeting my gaze, pleading with me to understand. _

_"This time you do, I'm shocked." I said back with venom mixing with the words that I was saying._

_"Please."_

_"Fine. Then explain. It's not like you words mean anything to me now." I explained sarcastically._

_"It's Victoria, we are leaving to search for her, and we aren't coming back until I know you are safe."_

_"Why?" Was all I could force out._

_"Since we know that Laurent is already gone we don't see any other danger that is going to come for you except her." He explained as he looked toward the ground knowing that what he was saying was starting to sink in. _

_"So why do you have to leave because of her?"_

_"We feel that if we leave, it would give her an opening to try and come for you, but with the werewolves always on guard we know that they will protect you while we leave and track her down. Since I can't track her by myself we are going to do it as a family, do you understand?"_

_I could still feel the tears streaming down my face as he explained why he has to leave me again. I just couldn't comprehend the reasoning why his entire family has to do it together._

_"Why do all of you have to go?" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't have to be here all by myself._

_"We feel it will be the quickest this way to go about the situation."_

_"The situation? Edward you are leaving me again, I wouldn't say that would be considered a situation, would you?"_

_"No." _

_"Now what, are you going to tell me to move on with my pathetic human existence, have a happy human life is that it?" I stated, but I could tell that I hurt him with that comment. _

_"No, Bella, I don't expect you to wait forever, I just don't want you miss out on anything, because honestly Bella I don't know how long it will take."_

_"How dare you! How dare you try and make this sound all high and noble. Just say what this is and be done with it, because honestly I just want to go home now." _

_"I love you." He claimed. I honestly knew that I loved him, and always will but why would he do this in the first place, after everything that we have been through and for what? For him to turn around a leave again. _

_"NO!" I screamed. "Quit saying that shit to me, I am tired of it. I can't take this anymore, Edward! This is killing me; I can't believe you are doing this again."  
_

_I fell to my knees, clutching my chest tightly so I don't lose it even more. I knew I loved Edward and I didn't want to lose him, but how could he do this to me. Was I not good enough for him? Did I honestly think that I could keep him around forever? _

_"Bella, I have to go now."_

_"Why now? Why like this?"_

_"Because, if I leave now then it will be easier on us." _

_"ON US! You mean for you. Don't you remember what happened when you left me before? Don't you remember what you put me through?"_

_"Yes, Bella I remember, and Jake is the one that put you back together again. I don't want him to do that again, which is why I want to do this now at this point in time."_

_"Why is this time so much more convenient now, among any other time?"_

_"Since you are going to be starting school in just a couple weeks then you will be away from everyone, and you will be doing something new and exciting and you won't have time to think about me." _

_"EDWARD! We are supposed to do U of A together, remember! What about the vote? I want to be like your family, OUR family."_

_"Bella, we have plenty of time for that. I just want to make sure that there aren't any more threats against you before we have our future together." _

_"HA! What future? Maybe I should correct you; YOU JUST BROKE UP WITH ME! AGAIN!"_

_"I'm sorry Bella, I have to go now."_

_He bent down, slowly to not startle me and placed a chaste kiss upon my head, then he lowered him self ever more and bent his head down further and whispered in my ear, I will always love you for your entire existence. _

_I started hysterically crying once I knew he was gone, but I couldn't do it for long or Charlie would get suspicious and call the FBI or something to find me. I quickly swiped my face and with the sleeve of my shirt and got up. I couldn't torture myself and collapse on the ground letting the environment take me with it. I had to hide it, if not for myself then for Charlie, I could never let him see me like this again, it would just kill him. _

_End Flashback-_

As I was beginning to walk out into the woods, my fate was against me today. I could hear the thunder building up from all around me. I could feel the static in the air as I cautiously walked through the deep floor in the woods.

I clenched my fists and wrapped them around my chest hoping to hold myself together. I took another deep breath that I didn't know I was holding. My flight for Anchorage was in less than twelve hours and I wanted to make sure that I didn't forget anything about where _he _left me again.

* * *

**Thanks again,.....REVIEWS are always welcome.**

**Up next, Bella saying goodbye to Jacob and Charlie.....**


	2. Chapter 2 Saying Goodbye

**Things I don't own: SM and Eclipse, its my fave.**

**Things I do own: My cigerettes...love to hate them.**

* * *

Bella's POV:

After the afternoon that I had yesterday I was more than determined to get my mind in the right place tenfold. I already had all of my bags packed and ready to go while Charlie was fixing me breakfast, for the last time. I had only received one letter from Alice in the last three months that I have been without my second family. I can't say for myself, but she really sounded miserable about the whole situation. She explained how once again she didn't want to hurt me and that she misses me dearly. _How believable._

I was coming down the stairs and the intense smell of bacon, eggs, and actual pancakes were wafting through the halls of the house and I couldn't help but give him a small forced smile.

"Morning, dad." I stated while walking around to sit down at the table.

"Mornin' Bells." He called out as he was flipping a pancake in the frying pan. "Go ahead and grab whatever you want, I want to make sure that you have enough food in you for your flight."

"Th-Thanks." As I was already stuffing my face with the bacon and eggs that was already in front of me.

Charlie finished the last of the cooking, and turned to start heading toward the table to join me when the phone rang. Making me jump out of my seat, almost catching my foot on the leg of the chair and run to the phone. "I got it!"

I was so exhilarated by my non-falling-clumsiness that I didn't even get a chance to say hello.

"Hello?"

"Oh,….um..sorry about that, Hi!"

I hadn't realized that I didn't recognize the voice on the other end right away.

"Hey Bells, I hoped I wouldn't miss you before you left, what are you doing tripping over something?" Jacob said with his husky low voice with a slight chuckle behind it.

"No Jacob, I was just trying to get to the phone is all, do you need anything else or are you going to continue to make fun of me?" I explained back to him.

"Geez Bells no I just thought I would wish you luck on you trip and good luck at school, I know you are going to be by yourself there, but I can come up anytime if you want any company, you know that it wouldn't take that long to get there." I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was being sincere towards me and I felt bad for going off on him only moments before.

"I'm sorry Jake, about the attitude, I am just really anxious and nervous, I just really miss him and it's going to suck until everything is back the way that it should be."

"Bella, I understand, it's ok, I just want you to know that I am here for you and will come whenever you call, no matter what you need from me, and friend, or _whatever." _He commented back with a light laugh behind it.

"Jake, c'mon now, you know better than that."

"I know I know….I couldn't help it." I could tell that he was smiling on the other end with that comment.

We continued to talk for a while longer, Charlie always understood, Jacob was my best friend in more ways than one. He was undeniably always my protector. I had explained what happened between me and Edward, not only did he get mad, but in addition he also was happy. He was happy for the fact that Edward was going to be gone for a while so that he could spend more time with me if I had asked. I understood where he came from, he did love me. The disappointing part of the whole thing was that he had left me again, in the same way as before; trying to make something sound better than it was. Jacob did get a kick out me cursing at him during our confrontation, if that's what you want to call what we had.

We had said our goodbyes and I promised him that I would call as soon as I got settled in my new place in Alaska. He told me that he loved me and that he always wanted to stay in my life, and whenever I needed him for anything that he would be there no matter what. I thanked him and said goodbye.

After I had gotten off the phone I went upstairs to get all my bags to bring down to Charlie. I walked in as if I was saying goodbye to part of my life. Maybe the part that always held Edward close to me, remembering the times that he would sneak in the window to lay with me while I slept, knowing that I was in his arms and always felt safe and loved. I knew he loved me; it became a mantra in my own mind to remind myself everyday. A quick shiver ran through me as I was thinking of all the times that he was here with me, but not any more. Like he said he wanted me to move on.

I quickly put myself back into reality so that I could continue what I was supposed to be doing, so I grabbed my entire luggage and swiftly went downstairs. "Dad, I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"Ok Bells I'll take this out for you." He stated as he came over collected everything and walked outside to load everything into the cruiser. It reminded me when I came to Forks for the first time, I came in with Charlie in the cruiser and now I was leaving Forks for the last time again in his cruiser, how ironic.

I took one last look at the comfort zone of a home that I had and got in the car. Charlie began to pull away and headed for the airport.

We made it to the airport and Charlie helped to make sure that I had everything I needed, since he couldn't go past security we had to say our goodbyes at the check-in area. "Dad, thanks for everything, I really appreciate it." I had realized that while I was saying this to him, I could feel the hot tears welling up in my eyes.

"Your welcome hunny, you mean the world to me, I am just glad that you are starting something new in your life, and I feel that good things are going to come you way." As he said that I could feel the wetness flowing down my hot cheeks, and decided to take off running to him to throw my arms around his neck to give him a hug, squeezing him tightly as if he was going away and never coming back.

"Dad I love you and I will call you as much as possible!"

"Bells, I love you and I will be expecting those calls."

I grabbed the iPod that I had in my carry-on bag and began to start heading toward the gate. I took one last look at Charlie, and to my disbelief he had also streams of tears coming down his face as well. I loved him with all my heart and always will. Just thinking about all the good times that I had with him, I will never let them go.

Now I had to move on with my life and knowing that I had a lot to look forward to. I was heading to a new place and was going to be meeting new people. I have a lot of people that I will miss and hopefully the one person that I miss the most will soon return to me. I won't let that get the best of my anymore.

I boarded onto the plane and took a seat by the window. I pulled on the seatbelt and popped in my earplugs to start listening to my "Edward's Playlist" that consisted of classical and calming blues music. We always had lots of things in common with the other and music was a big part of that. As I began to recline slightly back in the chair I closed my eyes to try and not think about the parts of my life that I will miss the most from Forks and started going into an unpleasant unconsciousness.

When I awoke from my slumber I noticed that we were descending the flight into Anchorage, and in just short moments I would be stepping into a new place and new home. I realized that Edward and I were going to be sharing a place when we started school. Another painful reminded that he was gone, again. I gathered all of my things and began heading to a taxi in front of the airport.

I made it an effort to contact the admissions office of the university to get a last minute dorm sweet, in order of not having to deal with the apartment that Edward decided to set up for us. I know if I were to go there that I wouldn't be able to handle it at all. As soon as I arrived at the dorm hall I took in my surroundings. The building was quaint, two story bright red brick building, with white trim all along the edges. There were lots of trees all over the place, and there was sun today, how likely that I would have usually wished for some type of sun, but today I just kept thinking back to the fact of why I had chose this place to go to. _Edward._

I walked around to the double doors that led its way inside. I noticed a woman standing with a clipboard in her hand as other students were walking by her, at an obvious glance she seemed to be checking people in and giving out room keys. I walked up to her, and noticed that she was a very beautiful woman, very tall with sleek, black hair that fell just at her shoulders. She had a heart shaped face, with exquisite features. "Hello, I'm Bella Swan; I needed to get my keys and to find out where my room would be."

"Oh, Hi, I'm Savannah, it's very nice to meet you Bella, I will be more than happy to give you your keys, let me just check here that you are on my list."

"Um, ok thanks." I gripped my purse strap nervously hoping that I would be getting a room alone, I really couldn't think of a way to possibly share a room with some stranger.

"Ok, I found your name here, and it appears you get a room to yourself and the location is on the second floor, the first floor is for boys since this is a co-ed dormitory." While she crossed my name off the list she handed me my keys and smiled sincerely."B-13, Bella, and here you go."

"Thanks."

I started to head toward the stairs and took in what was going on around me for a moment. There were people walking everywhere, trying to get to their new rooms for their first year of college, there were people laughing and talking while getting to know one another. I just wanted to find my room and put myself in a tranquil mood to forget about the rest of the day. I turned towards the staircase heading for it. I realized that I had gotten my leg stuck in one of my bags and began to fall forward, knowing that I was about to embarrass myself beyond relief I had to think fast, just laugh it off when my face planted with ground or just act like it never happened. All of a sudden I felt to cold, unrecognizable arms glide around my waist and grip tightly. I was lifted up and gently set back down on my feet in what seemed like a flash. Could this really be happening, was he here, now?

"Are you ok?" The velvet voice rang out to me.

"Oh,..I, um, thanks." That was all I could say, great.

"Are you sure, you look kind of out of it." He said again, looking my in the eyes. I became entranced with his gaze, unable to break from it. They were so familiar but yet again extremely different, it was almost like I had seen him before somewhere but I couldn't figure it out.

"Oh, I'm ok, just trying to find my room, first time here in all, I'm Bella." Hopefully he would tell me his name so I can figure all this out.

"Well, hello Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Riley." His voice was so melodic, it rang to me. Why was this man having this effect on me, I guess I would have to figure that out later.

"Would you like help with your things or are you just going to stand there and stare at me?"

I felt incredibly embarrassed and could feel the quick run of blush across my cheeks. "No,..I wasn't staring; I was just taking in the scenery around me." Great now I sounded like I was some weird people watching crazy person.

He began to chuckle as he reached down and picked up my bags like they were nothing, empty boxes even. "So where's your room?" He stated signaling me to start to head upstairs to my new room.

"Its room B-13."

"Ok then, go ahead already, I'm not going to just stand here and let you people watch me any more than you need to." As he said with a round of laughter that sounded just as beautiful as his voice, which made me shudder.

I started up the stairs and couldn't help but notice that this man was eerily beautiful. He had a buzz cut hair that was dark chocolate brown. He was wearing a navy blue form fitting t-shirt, and a pair of dark wash blue jeans, and those as well were form fitting. Visually this man was not skinny in the least bit, which again reminded me of the people that I used to call family. Very large and brooding, very wide shoulders, if I could say anything he looked between Emmett and Edward's size. His features were another thing out of the ordinary, his jaw line was sharp and square, with wide set nose, and very romantic eyes that looked like that they could look into your soul. The color is what stood out the most, they were what appeared to be a violet red and a honey orange, they appeared to be changing right in front of me, but I didn't think he even realized it. His skin was stretched out over his body very taut, and his skin was very cold, like someone I used to know back home who left me. If I had to say he was a vampire.

We were at my room now and I put the keys in to turn, when I hadn't said anything yet to Riley. "Well, um...thanks for the help, I guess I'll see you around?" It came out like a question and I didn't even mean it to.

He came very close to me, leaning over me, trying to have an affect over me with some power that he might possess. He started exhaling over my face with his intoxicating scent. "Seeing you around here would be a good thing with me." I could feel the blood rushing insanely to my face.

He turned on his heel to leave and I noticed him leaving, so I turned back to my room and started to head in when I heard him from down the hall say something else to me.

"It was a great _pleasure_ to meet you Bella, until next time." He called out without even turning around.

So I had walked in and took in everything around me, from the single size bed up against one wall to the small night stand right next to it. On the opposite side there was a small desk with a bookshelf above it. To the left of the desk there was another book shelf on the ground, and I could tell that my collection would fit perfectly here. Once I had set all of my things down I turned to find the closet, it was a slide open one, but it had plenty of room for my things, if only Alice could see the size of this. I quickly unpacked my belongings and took a seat on the bed. I began to have this feeling of déjà vu come over me, as I was reminded of the first time I arrived at Forks and Charlie never stayed around to ask me a hundred questions or to take in the fact that he was supposed to spend time with me every chance he got.

I reminded my self to make sure to get some other things that I may need from the store at another time, for an excuse to venture out into the town to find the good stores and bad ones. I stood up and started to head for the door, I made sure to grab my keys and to study my door so that I don't forget my room number.

After meeting Savannah and Riley, I could tell that it would be easy to forget what I am supposed to and move on like he said. Of course that's easier said then done.

* * *

**Thanks for reading stayed tuned.....**

**Up next,..Bella's classes...hmm interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3 Is He For Real

**A/N: I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I got a burst of inspiration. I really want to work in this story and get it moving along. Thanks for the people who have added me as a fave...I really appreciate and the comments that I am getting, even though they are only a few. Still love them...**

**SM owns Twilight **

**I own my version of Riley,...teehee**

**On with the story...**

Chapter 3: Is he for Real?

BPOV-

I groaned and twisted up even more in my new sheets that I got before I arrived. My cell phone was going off to an alarm that I had set last night. I was ready to grab the piece of shit and chuck it across the room. I reprimanded myself for that one and pushed that aside for later. Though today was going to be the day to pick up my schedule for the first time, which was something that I was really looking forward to do.

I stretched groggily, and a chill went straight though me. I chanced myself and looked toward the slightly ajar ed window, that I know for a fact that I didn't open at all. Defiantly something I will investigate later on.

I swung my feet from the side of my bed and grabbed my bag of toiletries and my towel and headed to the shower.

I figured that if I am going to try and start fresh, that I was going to change the shampoo that I normally would be using, when I first met_ him, _he told me once that, that was one of his favorite qualities about me. That I smelled to delicious, how badly did I want to change that? A fucking lot.

Before I came here I had went shopping for every, and anything that wasn't strawberry. I couldn't stand some of the smells and settled on a crisp citrus scent and a lavender flower scent. I finished with my shower towel dried my hair, collected my belongings and hopped out of the shower. I had forgot to put my flip flops back on, and so with out realizing it happened, I slipped with a loud "Thump!" to the ground with my butt.

Thank god there was no one else in the bathroom.

I made it back to my room, got dressed quickly and made it to the administrations office to collect my new schedule.

When I got there, I couldn't believe how large the building was in general, but at night this place would scare the shit out of me. When I walked in they had a decent set up for everyone to come in, so that everything moved efficiently and got all of the new students out of there as fast as possible.

I got up to the counter, as forced my fake smile, to be as polite as possible to this, I guess I could say women, but she was far from it.

"Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Lawson, I'm the scheduling coordinator and I will need your name to pull up your schedule if you don't mind" Was she really trying to look like this in a place like this, wow, was all I could think of. Obviously she was overweight, but had on so much makeup that she was attempting to look my age, yeah fucking right. I knew Alice would get a kick out this one.

"Of, course, my name is Bella, Bella Swan." As I continued to move from foot to foot, trying my damnedest to get the hell out of there.

"Oh, here you are, your classes are listed in the highlighted areas and the professors are across from the class in which you can email any of them if you need to contact any of them towards any of your classes. Any questions?"

"No, No thank you." Seriously I just wanted to grab a pencil and jam it in here eye.

My tension and anger was getting the better of me, I think Rose would be proud of my attitude.

After I collected my schedule and spun on my heel to leave, as doing so, I slammed into what felt like a steel wall, right.

"Ow!" Wow, seriously that hurt.

"Oh, my god, are you ok?" That cool velvet voice spoke up as I was seeing stars.

"U-Uh, y-yea, I guess so." I looked up to see his face and his eyes told a completely different story, they were red, bright red.

I collected my things and shot up as quick as I could.

"Well, sorry about that, see you around."

"WAIT! I'm sorry I didn't see you there, are you sure, you hit me pretty hard."

He was fake rubbing his chest, like I really did make it sting for a millasecond, right.

"Um, are you serious right now?" He had to be kidding, there no way he could pull that shit off with me.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know what you are talking about." He started to lean in closer as if to whisper.

At this point we had already walked out into the courtyard, lucky for him it was overcast, but what else is new, it's the whole fucking reason, we ALL decided to come here, so it would be good for us.

I wondered if I should just come out with it and just say, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to be his dinner or snack for that reason. Over the last couple of years since I have known them I have kind of built up my tolerance to vampires and its has been much less complicated to be around them, with me being filled with blood, and them who crave it.

Well, here goes.

"I know what you are." He took a step back as if I just slapped, he was so not expecting that at all.

"Uh, I don't think that I know what you are referring to." He was scratching the back of his head with his hand, stupid human acting is what I would call, it always looked so forced rather than natural to them, maybe that because I have been around them for so long. Who cares.

I took a deep breathe and pushed myself a little forward toward him so that no one else would be able to hear me. I looked down towards the pavement, well I was feeling scared shit less and nervous all at the same time. For once I didn't know what to expect.

"Um, hmm, well I know that you are a vampire." I hushed the last part as much as I could, but I didn't want to make him run away.

All of a sudden, I felt cold fingers lift my chin up. WHOA.

"How would you know this, Bella." He had the sexiest smirk planted on his face. Damn it.

"Your eyes for starters, I, uh, used to date one and his whole family are ones, but they were vegetarian, so their eyes were golden brown to topaz colored, you know much more humanly." I really hoped he didn't wait to eat me, but I couldn't help but hold his gaze as he continued to look skeptical toward me.

I noticed him take a sharp intake of breath, and if I didn't notice it before, than I must be crazy, because the red in his eyes slightly faded and turned to what appeared to be a dark violet with red rims.

"Well now, that's interesting, I find your courage to come up to me endearing, you really do must look for trouble." He had moved his hand to cup my cheek than ran his hand across my cheek then over my ear down the hair that rested on my shoulder. If I could say that my feet literally felt like they were cemented to the ground, then this was it.

"Since you have somehow figured me out, what is it that I should do with you? Do you have any suggestions towards the situation that we are currently in?" I really hope he was kidding.

" Well be friends, of course." I looked away at that last word, a little scared still to know what he would do.

He brought his hand back to my cheek again and tilted face in his direction again.

"Well Bella, is it? I am very humbled by you offer, but I can't deny the pull that I have towards you, and if your ex gave up on you and left, then he must have been crazy to think of leaving you, you are incredibly beautiful and intelligent. I would love to be friends with you." He said this and I don't think I had ever seen a vampire smile so much in one second.

"I appreciate that, can I ask you a question?" I had to know now.

"Of course." Still holding my gaze.

"Were you in my room last night by chance, um, I don't but my window was left open. It's ok if you did, my ex used to do it all the time, he just remember to actually shut the window."

If a vampire's face could get paler, I had just seen it. I don't think that he knew that I would find out, oh but he was so wrong about this human.

"Wow, I didn't think that I could get embarrassed and you just did it." He started chuckling, it was beautiful and I was going to try to make that happen again.

"Well, it was buggin me all morning and I just figured, why not ask him, he's already confirmed everything else for me." I shrugged and kicked a invisable ball on the ground.

"I'm probably not being as cordial as I should be, my name is Riley Halstead, its very nice to know that I won't have to hide from you." He walked closer to me and popped his arm out as if he wanted me to lock arms with him.

I gladly excepted.

"Well, Bel, what would you like to do?" As we started strolling throughout the grounds.

"Well, I was going to look over my schedule and check out what classes I got, oh, I forgot to ask you, what are you majoring in?"

"Engineering, nothing spectacular, but I'm not very old so, this is actually is my first time going to college, if you can believe that."

Are you serious? He's not a virginal old man, awesome. My smile widened if that was possible.

"Oh, interesting, can I ask how old you are supposed to be and how old you really are?"

"Yea, it's cool, I am going as a 20 year old, but I was born in 1975 and was turned in 1994 when I was 19 so it's not that far fetched. I have been a nomad for the last 10 years, but being by yourself for so long can get very lonely and I wanted to try something new, and I hadn't been to high school in so long I thought that I would give it a try, and after I graduated I in 2008, I just knew that I wanted to go to college and put my mind to something, so then I applied here, and of course I got accepted, I didn't get all A's in high school, since it was that much of a difference."

I don't think that I have ever listened so hard in my life. I loved the fact that he wasn't very old, but not very young either, I think he was as old as my dad, for real. It doesn't really matter to me since I was dating a 108 year old guy not to long ago.

"That's an amazing story, so that would make you in reality 34, am I right?"

I looked up to him to meet his eyes, and they actually looked a little lost.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, um, yea, sorry about that, yes I am really 34."

"Where are you from?"

"Indiana."

"Are your family still alive?"

"Wow, you cut to the chase don't you?" His melodic chuckle ran through my eyes, and I was happy for it.

"I'm, sorry, I wasn't trying to get personal, you are just really easy to talk to." My face flashed eight shades of red.

He squeezed my arm reassuring me that everything was fine and there was no harm done, which I was thankful for.

"How about we talk about you." He pointed to a bench that we had just stopped walking and I didn't even realize it was there until now. I took a seat, as he slide down to sit next to me.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"What is your major."

"Writing and Literature, with a minor classical readings, I kind of have a thing for classic stories."

He laughed again, mental note, memorize that sound for life.

"That's cool, um, where are you from?"

"I was born in Forks, Washington, moved to Phoenix, Arizona after my parents were divorced, and then my mom couldn't handle me anymore and shipped me back to live with my dad, who I lived with under I graduated from high school, which is how I am here now."

"Ok, then." He continued to keep his gaze with me, his eyes conveyed something and I couldn't determined what exactly that was but it warmed my heart very much so.

"Do you like music?"

"Um, who doesn't? I like all different kinds, mainly a mix between rock and classical, which I know is weird to say, but yea that's what I like."

"That's awesome, I mean I live through the 90's grunge music era and I loved it, don't get me wrong, but I was inebriated a lot of the time."

"You were doing drugs?"

"Yea." He started laughing harder. What was so funny.

"I have so many stories, that I remember from that time of my life, I remember everything I did, I never forgot or lost any of my memories that for some it happens to, but not me."

"My friends and I would go ever to each others house and get stoned all the time. We would have tons of parties, go out every weekend, I mean come on, I not that much older than you, I did live it up, even if it was the 90's and Vanilla Ice and MC Hammer was what was big at the time, I don't care."

I couldn't believe it. He was the typical teenager and he was a vampire, what does that mean. Could I be able to do that some day? Would I be able to become a vampire and would I be able to get Edward to come back to me one day? He was so normal yet so not normal. I absolutely loved it.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Shoot it."

"How was it possible earlier that while I was talking to you, I was looking at your eyes, and they were bright red, and at the moment it was a little worrisome, but then I watched them instantly turn to a violet with red on the rim of your eyes, whats up with that?"

"Oh you saw that?"

"Yea. Tell me what happened."

"Um, how about I save that for another time."

"Oh, well alright."

"Oh I have an idea, are you hungry?"

"Hmmm, now that you said something, I wasn't even thinking about it, but yea I guess I am. Why are you?"

"Your amazing you know that? You are hungry, and you forgot about it and then you ask me?"

What was I supposed to do, say_ "Hey I'm starving over here, lets go get food that you CAN'T eat," _right like that was going to bode well.

"Well what about you?" I asked, hoping to get an answer.

"Oh." He was looking down shuffling his feet on the ground, like he was thinking of a good answer to give me, and say that this whole thing was a mistake or something.

I was worried, I know that he is a bloodthirsty vampire and he could kill me if he wanted to, but I had to know, was he thinking the same thing, and was he not going to do anything to me? I wanted to know that I was going to be safe.

"Bel, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Ri."

"Hmm, I like that, no ones ever giving me a nickname."

I had to chuckle to that, I had never really given anyone a nickname, and mine was always giving to me as well.

"I want to say, I want to be around you, as much as you will let me. You are an amazing person, and I can't stick to the plan anymore and stay away. I really hope you will feel safe with me, because I do not wish to hurt you in any way shape or form, do you understand what I am telling you?"

I nodded, not really sure what to say.

"Ok, I'm glad."

"B-But, um, you eat humans, yes?"

His face dropped and he looked sad for a moment. He appeared to be lost in a moment to himself, and I felt horrible for saying something that I shouldn't have.

"I'm sorry, I didn't me-

He abruptly cut me off. "No, no, don't worry about it, yes I did used to go after humans, when I was first turned, but now, I go to hospitals pose as a doctor or something and take blood bags, I usually take enough to last a few month's, I know my eyes betray me but don't worry, I don't like taking someone elses life, I couldn't live with the fact that I killed someones, mother or father or brother or sister or husband or wife. I-I just can't do that anymore." He trailed off in the end and looked away from me.

"Well, after this fucking awesome convo, lets go feed the human."

We both laughed at my comment and stood to start walking, I didn't know the area very well so I just followed him.

We got to the parking lot and I realized I don't have an car or anything, since I left my ancient truck at home, like I would be seen with that here, I wouldn't even last a week without breaking down.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a car."

He laughed and began to speak again. "No it's cool, I have a car its right over there."

OH MY FUCKING GOD, are you fucking kidding me right now?

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Or were you just sent here to fuck my life up, because honestly, that is insane."

He burst into hysterics with that comment, but I didn't think it was all that funny, but then again he didn't know why I had even made the comment.

"What was that for, are you crazy or something?"

"Your car, is that it right there, the dark blue one."

It's a known fact that if you a vampire you have to have a fast car, and being around the Cullens you kind of get the gist that they have every fast car you could think of and Riley was no different.

.. VOLVO!!!!!!!!

Stupid, Volvo owners will be the death of me for sure.

"Yea, as a matter of fact, why, is that why you went off a moment ago."

"Uh, well yea,...I'm sorry by the way, my ex has the exact same one in silver."

"Oh, that's why. Are you phsyco, actually I take that back, your not, your just a little phsyco. Don't worry, I will make you more normal from hanging out with me, don't worry about that. Oh, and don't worry, I bet you little ex of a boyfriend or whatever the fuck he was probably doesn't have the same engine as me."

I think I just died a little on the inside. _Fuck me_.

I blushed furiously, and he looked toward me, walked over and put his around my shoulders shaking me playfully.

Edward would never gotten that close to me. I loved the connection.

"Come on shorty, lets go feed the human."

**Up NEXT: Bel goes out with Ri more chatting,...maybe a lil update from Edward..dunno yet. I'm EVIL HA!**

**I'm envious of REVIEWS and constructive critics comments. I didn't get a chance to get this chapter beta-ed and I felt bad for not updating sooner.... **


	4. Chapter 4 What was I thinking

**A/N: Hello again, you have a treat this weekend, 2 chapters in 2 days, I must really love someone. :)**

**I really wanted to do this, I have been looking for to it, with Edwards POV, I love being dark and sinister, so Edward may be a little OOC, but so are some of the other characters, if that isn't obvious with Riley.. I really hope you all enjoy my first EPOV,..because I had fun writing it! TEEHEEE...**

**SM owns The TWILGHT world.**

**I own nothing but fantizise about everything!**

**Enjoy!**

**___________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 4: What was I thinking?

EPOV:

3 Months.

It has been three agonizing months since I left my true love. Why on earth would I do this to her again? I felt like hell all the time, my family was giving me hell all the time and I know there was nothing that I could do about it. I was on a mission, a mission that I was to finish and until then I would not see my beautiful Bella until then. I knew my family missed her and they wanted to go back so that we could be reunited, but there were worse things out there that needed our attention first and foremost. I had Alice keep track of her so that we wouldn't be completely cut off like last time. Since it was Carlisle, Esme and I as one group, Jasper an Alice in another and Emmett and Rosalie in the third, we weren't going to stop until we found her and did what we came to do.

Carlisle, my solid rock of support felt it was necessary that we were to do this. He knew that Bella would be fine and that we had to believe that. I had to believe that. I had made that my mantra every day that I was away from my heart. We had found out about 2 weeks ago from a friend of Carlisle's that there was some weird occurrences of missing people and deaths in the east and had led us to believe that it was Victoria starting something up. I had called upon my brothers and sisters to all meet up in New York and try to come up with a plan to get to her and destroy her.

It was September and Bella would have already started school by now, and I wanted to be there with her going to school as well. There was nothing in this world that I wanted more than that. I had Alice write her a letter instead of me giving her an update as to what was going on with us. I was to nervous to do so myself and I felt that if I did it would just make me think about all the time that I have really been away from her and go rushing back with out finishing my task at hand.

Alice mentioned to me that Bella has started school and she didn't move into our apartment that we were going to live at together. Why? The poor stubborn girl, so never wanted to be around anything that reminded her of us or me, she would just want to do things on her own. Alice said that she got one of the last dorms left since it was like a week before school.

Here I am now walking the streets of New York looking for any signs of Victoria and thinking constantly about Bella.

It's about midnight, the moon is full and I just rounded a corner to sit and wait for absolutely anything.

_You Drive Me Crazy_

_I'm In to deep _

_I'm So Excited I Just Can't Sleep_

_You Drive Me..._

"What Alice!" I said in a hushed tone.

"You need to jump to the roof in about 30 seconds and watch over the ledge ok?"

"Why?"

"You are going to ask me why to do something and not just do it!" Her voice got a little to high for my standards, that pixie was not anything if not fierce.

"Ok Alice, what is going to happen?" At this point I was pinching my nose and trying to pay attention to her.

"For some reason that is the most I can see at the moment, so I will call you back when and if I know anything more ok?" With that she hung up.

You could never get a word in if you had a conversation with her. I couldn't see how Jasper put up with her. Although if Alice calls and tells you to do something you do it with out a question.

From where I was standing I turned to look around where I was and it wasn't any different from any other alley I had visited in the last couple of days. To my left looked to be an apartment building, with a fire escape going up all the 6 stories of disintegrated levels. How anyone could live there is beyond me, but usually would be a home of someone who was poor and into drugs. Usually for anyone wanting to start a Newborn Army that the men and women living in this particular building would never go missed if something were to happen to any of them. Perfect for Victoria. Now here I am scaling the side of the place and doing as Alice asked to check things out from a higher level.

All of a sudden I hear someones thoughts, and those not of a human.

_I gotta get it for her, she told me I would be her right hand in command if I do this. I have to do it right._

Someone thought, and I wouldn't had picked it up if Alice hadn't said anything. I peered over the edge of the building and glanced downward and there was someone slowly walking around the alley, apparently looking for a way to get in. Now I get why Alice wanted me to stay here, it looked like they were getting ready to scale the side of the building as well. I took a step back waiting for them to come up, I backed away a little and crouched down behind a wall, then less than a second later they were standing right in front of me and having no idea that I was there, idiot.

I lunged forward and grabbed their arms and held them behind their back, they maybe a newborn but they weren't smart at all compared to an experienced vampire.

"What the hell?!?!" They said, completely caught off guard as to what was happening.

_Who the hell has me, this doesn't make any sense, she said that nothing was going to happen. _"Who the hell are you? You need to let me go now." She said, though she didn't look any older than 16, how the hell did Victoria decide to change people who were at so many random ages I have no idea.

"You need to shut the fuck up now, and if you try and fight me I will rip you limb from limb, do you understand me?" She just nodded in response, this was going to be easy.

_I didn't do anything wrong, why is this happening, I never wanted to do this, I miss my family, I just want to go home to them, she said I am not allowed to see any of them ever again._

Oh, god this girl was going to annoying and fast, I just need to find the information that I am looking for and get this over with.

"Listen up, if you give me the answers that I am looking for the fuck you up, do you understand?" Then I gave her the infamous smirk that I give to all the ladies that always makes them fall hard for me. I then turned her around and pinned her up against a wall and bent the steel frames of the heating ducts and bent them around her, it was obvious that she didn't know her own strength. Easy! I thought to myself.

She wasn't wearing much that's for sure, it looked like a costume to fit in the area that we were in. She had fish net stockings on a strapless shirt and some very revealing shorts, her chest was heaving showing more of her chest than necessary and I don't think that she realizes that she doesn't have to breathe, this will be fun. She had a heart shaped face and jet black hair, it was curled and cascading down her shoulders and down her back, her hair was very long.

"What's your name?" _Wow he's attractive, if only_.

"Uh, u-uh, oh, Cassandra, but everyone calls me Cassie, what's yours?" She noted that very excitedly towards me, not going to fly with me.

I slowly made me way toward her and inched in and gazed into her crimson eyes. She was falling fast in the trap, but these eyes will never compare to the big chocolate depths that I am in love with, because I know that this is all for her.

I graciously raised my hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek, thank god no electricity, and then ran my hand down her neck and across her collarbone and then down her shoulder to the end of her hand, she then took a sharp intake of breath.

"I will not tell you my name you will speak when I speak to you only you will not by any means will ask me any questions, is that clear?" With that she nodded. Good.

"Now I need you to tell me, what are you doing here?"

"She wanted me to come here and wait, she said that someone was going to be here waiting."

_She is going to kill me, how could she be right and someone be here._

Cassie started asking herself. This is not good, she knew that if not me then someone from our family was going to be here tonight, what was her plan?

"Cassie, do you know what any of your master's plans are? You may speak."

"The only thing I know is that there aren't very many of us and that she has people all over watching and waiting for your family, we all have pictures of you so we knew what you all looked like before hand." _Uh oh, I said to much._

This isn't good.

"Do you know of any exact places that she may have anyone? You may speak." I had to know everything, we were going to be up against something huge if I don't find out.

"Well there are about 10 of us here in New York including my master and her companion. I know she has 10 in Washington and one in Alaska an....."

In about a second I ran up to her and put my hand to her throat and held on tight, I couldn't believe it, she has someone in Alaska, where my Bella is, this is not good, what the hell are we going to do, we have to destroy all of them and now.

"I will accept death, if this is what you are bringing to me, I didn't expect anything less, she told me tonight I may die, and I will live with that. I don't want to bring any more harm to anyone, I love my family and I never wanted this fate." I understood now, she was bringing a message nothing more and nothing less, I get it, it was a distraction from the real story. I had to get back to my family and inform them of what was going on.

"Do you know who is in Alaska?"

"No I do not." _He better watch out, I hope she told him to be careful while he's there, I know that for sure._

"He who?"

_Oh Shit, how does he know its a guy, how does he know that?_ "I don't know what you mean?"

"I can fucking hear your thoughts you dumb ass, now tell me who is in Alaska?!"

What the fuck, what does Victoria have up her sleeve?

_Just kill me, you not going to be able to get to her in time anyway, from what I know._"All I know is that this is the best plan that she has had by far to get vengeance on your kind and that she will stop at nothing to get what she wants, now that is all I know so you should just end me now and stop asking all of these bullshit questions, because honestly there is nothing else that you can do to me."

With that I grabbed her by the waist with my other free hand and together we jumped off the building back down into the alley way and I throw her into the wall adjacent to us and then she bounced from there into the dumpster with a very loud thud. If I didn't hurry fast enough someone was going to start wondering what the hell was going on down here.

"You are going to die now, do you understand?" She nodded, good.

She tried to stand, she wasn't going to fight back I see, I usually liked a good fight, Emmett has rubbed off on me more than I would have liked.

"Aren't you going to fight back? Or are just an idiot who doesn't cherish the power that one has?"

She crouched down about to lunged, she was actually going to try and defend herself, I chuckled darkly and she actually looked a little scared, stupid newborns, Victoria must not have trained this one to fight, how sad.

I lunged before she ever had a thought of what was going to happen and I ripped her arms both clean off and threw them in the dumpster. She didn't scream, that I was glad for. She stood there dazed for a moment and had no idea what I was going to do next.

I jumped to her again and shoved her front side to the wall, the monster was really going to come this time. Her face was turned, to the side, and I knew she couldn't stop me, she had no arms to do any stopping from her end. I lowered my face so that my teeth were grazing her neck, if she was still alive I would be able to sense her pulse point. I decided to make her squirm for a few more moments and I grazed her neck again with my tongue and licked from her shoulder to her ear, and I could tell that she forgot about her arms and sighed with a small whimper. _Do it now._

She was wishing she was dead and for me to end it now. How right was she now that I wanted to end it just as quickly for her.

"Do you have any last words?" I whispered in her ear hoping she heard the fake sincerity in my voice.

She shivered from my close proximity and I couldn't help but laugh, darkly and coldly.

"I really hope your Bella doesn't last long with Riley because she's never know what'll hit her!" It was her turn to be evil, it was all a FUCKING ACT, SHIT!

I couldn't hold back any more and I ripped her head from her body and torn the rest of her up and threw it all in the dumpster and lit it with the lighter I had in my pocket, I couldn't believe what she said to me, fucking bitch is going down.

Then I turned and ran as fast as my legs would carry me, I had to get to my family and let them know what was going on, this just took a turn for the worst, and we had no idea what was to come.

_________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading please review, I love getting them, I want to know what you thought of my Edward POV, I wanted it to be dark and I hope that it did, it's my first one but most def not the last. SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Up Next: Bella...and class? hmm, what subject?**


	5. Chapter 5 Is This Still Real?

AN: _I just happened to lost my job and trying to fix that mistake first. Sorry it took me so long...this is way over due at the moment I know,...but hopefully I have full-filled you tastes...yumm_

_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT_

_I DO OWN my version of Riley,...yummy!_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV:

After a few minutes we were quickly pulling up to a little cafe that was still located on campus that seemed to be pretty popular with all the students here. Riley swiftly parked the car in front of the cafe and before I could even reach for the door to get out Riley was already reaching for my hand to help me out of the car.

"Thanks" I said quietly back. _Not that he wouldn't have heard me. _

"Your welcome shorty, now if you don't mind, you must be_ famished_." Riley said back.

We walked inside and came up to a sign that stated to "Please Seat Yourself", so Riley gently placed a hand on my lower back and escorted me to the back of cafe in a secluded corner. The little cafe was rather cozy, each wall of the restaurant was a different shade of a warm brown with different styled wall sconces that somehow all blended together well. All the tables had tables clothes on them and none of them had the same pattern on them.

I slid into the booth like seat and Riley sat across from me, his back was to the window and he handed me a menu that was sitting in the center of the table on a holder.

"So,....whatcha thinkin' about havin'?"

"Oh, um,..I'm not sure, I've never been here before, so I don't really know, usually I would ask the person who brought me, but I doubt that you have ever been here of even ate here on top of that, am I right?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me and started to scratch his chin trying to think hard about this,_ yea right_.

"Why, shorty I think you answered that question already and you are just trying to make small talk." Smiling devilishly at me. _Jesus Fucking Christ._

I quickly looked down at the menu to try to hide my face so he wouldn't see me blush and quickly made a decision about my choice just in time for the waitress to come up to us.

"Hi there, my name is Cassie and I will be your server today, what can I get started for you?"

To be honest, this "Server" whats-her-name, did not even look at myself once, she just had her entire body shifted toward Riley and had the biggest grin on her face as if I didn't even exist, _normal day in the life of Bella Swan._

What Riley did next shocked the hell out of me.

"Oh, me! Oh darlin' , there ain't anything you could get me, but this sexy piece of meat across from me would like something to eat, so why don't you go ahead and take her order."

_HOLY SHIT_. I think I was as wide-eyed as the waitress because I was still blinking a couple times when he cleared his throat which we both snapped our mouths back into place.

"Um, yea, could I get the turkey melt and fries and a coke to drink thanks." I smiled timidly and put the menu back to the center of the table. I don't think my face could be anymore on fire then at this very moment.

"Alright, I'll be right back with that." I don't think she would've gotten away fast enough.

Once she was out of ear shot I shot him a "what the hell" look.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "What! Can't I have just a little fun?"

"I guess you can, but did you have to be so blunt about it?"

"What would you rather me do, ignore you, hit on her, what did you think I was going to do shorty?"

"Hey, I know I am nothing special, trust me on that, but I don't know,...you would've been more polite about it."

It was his turn to have his mouth drop open.

"Shorty, if you didn't think you were anything special then you have another thing comin' because you are all kinds of special. I think you are clever, intelligent, breath-takingly beautiful all wrapped up in a neat little shorty package, and if you don't see that then someone must be crazy as along with all mythical creatures somehow gravitating towards then that's special in and of it self."

"Ri, thank you for that wonderful rant you just gave me, but you are just as crazy as the rest of them, I am just a measily little human, but thank again for that, I appreciate it."

"Now, darlin' you are welcome, and I wouldn't have it any other way, I like you and I can't wait to find out more about you, honestly." Flashing that delicious smile of his, teeth white as snow, if not whiter._ I think I just melted a little_.

At that moment, the waitress came by to give me my food and coke, I quickly said thanks and she was on her way.

"Food good?"

"Mmmhmm" I said in between bites.

We kept the small talk to a minimum until we were ready for the check. Riley snatched the bill before I could even protest about it then slapped some cash onto the table before coming over to my side and helping me up out of my seat.

"Thanks."

He bent down to whisper in my ear, sending icicle chills down my skin. "My pleasure." _Bastard._

He held his arm out wanting me to loop my arm through it, which I gladly did and we walked out of the cafe to his car and he opened the door for me and slid in. He got into the drivers seat and started the car to a purr and pulled out onto the road.

We were driving for a few minutes and we were in a comfortable silence, when he decided to break the silence.

"So,...what are we going to do now?"

"We?"

"Yeah we."

"Well, I was going to plan on organizing everything so I am ready for tomorrow and then watch some tv, why don't you have some things to do?"

"Already done."

"You have all of your school stuff ready?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I guess I don't have to ask twice then, how about this,..I go and get all of my stuff ready for tomorrow and you come back over to hang out in a couple of hours, how does that sound?"

He turned toward me and grinned sheepishly."You want to spend time with,...me?"

"Ri, you are such a dumb ass." chuckling at my comment.

"I know you are but what am I?" he said back and I couldn't help but burst out laughing at that one. He to joined into the hilarity. I loved his laugh and wanted to ingrain it into my memory from then on out.

"A dumb ass who thinks his shit don't stink!" _Ha take that._

He doubled over laughing harder than I had seen yet. "What's so funny, am I that comical?"

"N-No,.. Th-That was unbelievable, you do know we can't shit right?"_ Great, I should've thought about that earlier._

"Yea, I do now,.. I must have forgot that's all. Now if you don't mind I will see you later on unless you have better things to do?"

He threw his arm over my shoulders and squeezed my neck and attempted to give my head a rub. "Oh, shorty what am I going to do with you?"

"Make fun of me and continue to piss me off? Am I right?"

"What fun would I be to spoil the surprise, now I will see you later ok sugar?"

"Alright, later."

I began walking back to my dorm and I chanced a quick peek to see if Riley was watching me or already walking away, as I looked over my shoulder and was walking at a humans pace slowly back to his car, but what appeared to be him talking on his cell phone and whoever was on the other end of that call was not making him happy at the moment. While I was just standing there watching this I realized that I had stopped walking altogether and would probably blow my own cover if he would see me. Just as I was thinking it Riley's head snapped up and locked eyes with me from across the courtyard, and he did the unexpected, he blew me a fucking kiss, _WHAT THE HELL?_

My face was on fire, as if I ate a hot pepper or something, I quickly looked down and turned to walk away and threw my hand up to wave half ass-ed back toward him and just about ran back to my room unlocked the door and slipped in, locking it behind me. I took a chance and went to the window and locked it to, not that I really needed anyone else breaking an entering into my room again.

I took quick work and cleaned up the place and organized all of my school supplies for tomorrow and put it all in my backpack for the classes that I would be starting off with tomorrow, which were English Literature and Writing. After I was finished I went over to my bed and took and seat trying to ease my mind about everything that has happened today.

I knew that I loved Edward and when and if he comes back I know right now that I would regardless run to his arms and be back to what we were before, but right now after meeting Riley, I don't know if that will be so easy. I mean Edward is attractive and I have very strong feelings for him but with him always coming and going all the time what am I supposed to do, support him every single time. I know he is only trying to protect, but it could be easier said than done if he was with me during this and us together for him to protect just as well. I have this place in my heart that will always be for Edward, but after meeting Riley and getting to know him, even though he is what he is, is it plausible for me to assume that I could fall for someone else and not fall in love with the other? Could I fall in love with Riley and still love Edward just the same, when it came down to it would I love both and have to end it with the other? This is insane, I don't even love Riley he's just a friend.

_Will he ever be more?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_End Notes:_

_Sorry about the long wait....I will try and update sooner. Sorry so SHORT TO,...I really wanted to make you all happy! :)_

_REVIEWS ARE my HEROIN...bring on the needles..HA!_


	6. Chapter 6 Author's Note SORRY!

**A/N: SO SORRY**

***** Attention to all me readers *****

**I know it has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories and I apologize for that**

**I have not given up on them I promise**

**I am going through some things in my reality that have postponed my continuence of them at the moment**

**Fear not my trusty readers, for I'm the author and I will deliver!**

** *** Thank you ! *****


End file.
